csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Renaud McGaw
Renaud McGaw is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is a member of the 'McGaw' manufactured Business group, alongside Victor Gonzaga, Rodney Carr and Phoenix Kalson. Renaud is voiced by David Boat and is 29 days from being an Elder. He is the second oldest member in the McGaw business group. In my player stories I grouped four Adult Male Sims together to form a manufactured business group. They were Phoenix and Renaud (CAS Sims) and Victor and Rodney (two Sims generated by the game under my supervision). They moved to 57 Road to Nowhere and spent their first day getting to know each other. They soon realised that Renaud and Phoenix were very different from Victor and Rodney. Renaud is considered to be an ambitious hard working Sim who doesn't have time for fun and games, as he is a Knowledge Sim who is focussed on his job in the Science Career. He has a good Relationship with his friend Phoenix Kalson, but unfortunately they do seem to be losing contact in favour of their careers. Renaud usually stands out as the intuitive leader. He is normally the one who is trying to get Victor to co-operate and not be so lazy. Renaud is relatively neat, outgoing and active, but he is very serious and somewhat grouchy. These are perfect explanations as to why Renaud's Personality clashes so much with Victor and Rodney's. Despite the major differences between Renaud and Victor and Rodney, he appreciates having them as his co-workers and he is willing to use his knowledge to find solutions to get on with them better. Out of the four members of the business group, Renaud is the one who receives mainstream credit for being the smart one, the most influential one. It should be noted that had the four of them gone their separate ways, Renaud would almost certainly have the most success as a solo businessman. He has good relationships with Vidcund Curious, Lazlo Curious, Pascal Curious, Loki Beaker and Matthew Howe (who works in the Medical career). Eventually Renaud's role in the business group paid off and he reached the top of his career - becoming a Mad Scientist. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Matthew Howe Icon.png|Renaud's acquaintance Matthew. Trivia *Renaud would certainly have made the 'best front man' in the group, but somehow Victor and Rodney were chosen instead. Well at least Renaud gets to keep his title as the 'brains' of the four. *Even though he shares the same last name with Camryn McGaw, it is confirmed that the two are not related. *Renaud is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his maturity, seriousness and leadership Skills. *He is currently engaged to one of the Downtownies from The Sims 2: Nightlife (Lilly Thayer). *I made a clip featuring the four businessmen at work (or rather two - Victor and Rodney weren't really working) running Victor's home business. Renaud as featured selling Lemonade to Victor - but as the money is shared by all the members of the Household, Victor technically got the lemonade for free! *The McGaws are loosely inspired by the sixties music group 'The Monkees'. Both are manufactured, and both group's members give off quite different vibes. But The Monkees are a music group, while The McGaws are a business group. *The business group got it's name from Renaud's last name McGaw. Because Renaud is the strongest member in the group, it made sense to name the group after him. *Ironically despite being more interested in Sci-Fi than Phoenix, story-wise, Renaud only has 9 interest points in Sci-Fi while Phoenix has 10, which means that gameplay wise, Phoenix is more interested in Sci-Fi. *Renaud's facial features were genetically passed on to him rather than just being selected in Create a Sim, and a close examination reveals that his eyebrows, eyes, and mouth were genetically passed on to him from a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the brown hair in a buzz cut, and moustache. The ears, nose, and jaw were passed on to Renaud either from the default 16th face template "Archeeng", or a customised variation of that template. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)